The Accident Maker
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Phantom accidentally possesses Cadence. That's a problem. Possessing royalty is punished with exile from the spiritual realm forever. Double problem. Cadence is still conscious in her mind. Triple problem. Shining Armor wants to have kids and the S.F is after him. Crap. Rated T to be safe.


**The Accident Maker**

* * *

******(Note: This is a _Princess Cadence x Shining Armor_ shipping story. I like them as a couple and I would be a douche poon if I broke them apart.)**

* * *

**********_A harmless spirit and a newly wed royal bride meet. Even with such differences an unlikely friendship blossoms that opens the eyes of each of them._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Possession**

* * *

Phantom did his daily thing. The usual thing he does in the shadows of the physical world. Stay in the shadows and try to do something. And there wasn't much to do in the spiritual realm. There wasn't anything to do. It was always the same thing everyday since he could remember. Try to do something to pass the time. Now time was something Phantom didn't keep track of. What good was it anyway?

Trekking the the shadows of an unknown cellar, Phantom had no physical form. He was a basic form of energy in the material plain. He was always looked on as an odd thing. Half poltergeist and half demon, Phantom barely held a shape that could be seen. The closest thing he could manifest himself was a black mist with two eyes. Sort of a 'comet', look, Phantom preferred the shadows much more. Fellow spiritual beings would always avoid him, always being looked as a stranger, despite having the same spiritual roots. And he understood it.

Even his parents looked at him as different. Not that they took care of him or something, he just didn't have anyone to talk to or interact. Every sulking day, Phantom would just look for something to do. The darkness, the shadows were perfect for Phantom. It was dark. And very nice. A perfect place to hide. But from what?

Phantom groaned as he hit his misty head repeatedly on something that was like a wall.

"What to do?..." Phantom asked himself as a solid sound of his 'head' echoed throughout the room.

On days - everyday like this, he would randomly teleport to a shadowy place and try to find something. One time, he found himself in a mare's restroom and got a good laugh at it. And another time, a stallion's. It would've been funny if he wasn't in the toilet at the time.

Being a spirit had it's ups and downs. Phantom didn't have to clean himself or anything in that nature when he saw the ponies doing their thing. He however was a bit curious about the physical world and wanted to know how it worked. A half energy spirit being could just do about everything - sulk and try to find something to do.

And travelling in the open physical world in a large period of time was warned that it was danger by the_Spiritual Proclamation_. The _Spiritual Proclamation_ had warned the spirits that the living things outside could easily be trapped as the technology was advancing. Many spirits took heed and did their usual haunting. Possessing and what not, the _Spiritual Proclamation_ only asked for a few things. They asked to not possess any royalties of any sorts. It wasn't a bad deal. Possess anyone expect the royal blood.

Possessing was a fun and dangerous thing to do the spiritual realm. There was just the possibility that the host was powerful enough to contain the spirit inside them. Either way, it was a tiring thing to do and many spirits resorted to haunting and scaring. Possessing was very rare even for the most dangerous spirits.

Phantom looked around the old and musky room to think.

"Should I go to the physical world or not?" Phantom asked himself as he looked towards a door with light peeking under it.

It was either that or to teleport somewhere different and hope to find something different. But with the consequences in his mind, he slithered across the ground back and forth to make a decision.

"Pro; going outside into the physical may be a new adventure and something new than this life..." Phantom thought to himself.

"Con; there's also a possibility I may be captured..."

He continued slither around the shadows of an old room before deciding to actually venture out the open world. He was always in the shadows and just wanted to visit the light. Sounding like he was taking a breath, Phantom's form of the shadow slowly lifted from the ground into his mist then squeezed underneath a wooden doorway as his misty form took a hold. He exited out the door to be only be confronted something blocking his way.

"Huh..." Phantom thought as his form went to flat as paper.

He easily twisted around the odd object that seemed to block the doorway. Raising an eyebrow in his odd form, Phantom continued to explore the seem-to-be empty house. There were many small things that Phantom didn't know much about. However, things such as 'the cup' shot in his mind as things that seem to be from a previous life started to surface. But that didn't matter.

Phantom shook his head as the dust settled things around him seem to shift with him. The house he was in seem to be abandoned. The spirit looked around in disappointment as he looked at the dead state of the house.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as something that was called the 'window' started to shed a little light.

He took notice of it and made his way towards it. Something seemed to cover the windows that blocked out the light. Using his mist form, a physical move shifted his form as something like an arm stretched towards out to the cloth. The cloth that covered the window moved as bright light beamed into Phantom's eyes.

It wasn't a feeling of pain - but warmth. An odd feeling that Phantom hadn't felt yet. His vision soon cleared as the windows suddenly busted open. The bright light shot his dark vision eyes as he was now temporarily blind. Even not on a physical biological form, he had some attributes that made him a little bit alive.

However, a loud scream rung across the air as more screams and yells joined in.

"Wha-what is that thing?!" a mare's voice screamed as Phantom's vision soon focused.

"Get away from it!" a stallion's voice as many voices were heard.

Phantom blinked and opened his eyes from his mist form. Before him was a whole crowd of ponies that looked with shock and terror at him. Looking at some of the ponies, their coat had a bit of a hint of shininess that interested Phantom. Never had the curious spirit seen a pony with a shiny coat.

"Um... Hello." Phantom managed to say, his voice dark like the shadows.

"RUN! SOMBRA'S BACK!" another mare screamed.

Just the mention of the word sent the shiny ponies in a frenzy of chaos and panic. As soon of the crowds started to run and yell, Phantom knew it would only be a matter of time before something caught him - just what the _Spiritual Proclamation_ had warned.

Phantom shot up into the air as a black trail of his energy - his mist trailed right behind him.

"So-Sombra?" Phantom thought to himself as he swept beside a house to find a shadow to hide. "Is it the device?"

Phantom looked frantically around the whole set of houses and saw that not even not one make a shadow dark enough for him to blend in well. The fast spirit forced himself not to possess or barge into any houses because of 'Sombra'. Phantom could clearly see that the shiny ponies below were completely terrified.

What could he do anyway? Possessing somepony out in the open would be dangerous for him and the pony - he wouldn't risk things like that. As he flew beside and above houses and the full streets, Phantom could see he was approaching a large structure of some sort. Below it was a heart-shaped crystal that had a magnificent glow. Phantom slowed down to almost stopping as he frantically looked around to find a way to escape.

"Stop!" a loud and proud stallion's voice said.

Phantom turned around to see two guards with spears enveloped in magic. The guards snarled a bit as Phantom was in a sheer state of panic of what was about to happen next. As the guards charged with their spears and shot magical bolts, Phantom divided his form into two to escape. His mist form seemed to split in half as the bolts came on coming. The guards looked mystified as the spirit then on each side shot upwards the tall and ginormous structure.

His two halves shot upwards on the opposite sides of the building at the same time and met at the top in unison. Hovering down inside the building, Phantom had broke more than a sweat. Despite being a spirit, Phantom was weary as most of his energy was used up to just split his form. He was oddly breathing heavily as both of his parts fused together. Looking for any shadow to hide in, it was no use. There were shadows not dark enough to dwell in to wait for the night.

"Up here!" a muffled voice said through the walls of the building.

Phantom closed his eyes to use his 'inner' eye, his spiritual eye to see the things to come. About a squad of guards seem to begin climb up the steps towards him. Looking at the exterior of the building, flying ponies seem to take a sharp look out. Phantom could easily escape, but just the device that seemed to be named 'Sombra' just brought his hopes down of escape.

Seeming to bite his 'lip' in frustration, Phantom closed his eyes tighter as his mist form seem to slowly dissipate. What he was doing may jeopardize his existence for eternity. As his white eyes now turned black, he slowly began to fade away. There was a chance he may never exist anymore. But as soon as he felt that he disappeared, Phantom felt himself thrusted back into the material plain and shot up upwards very fast. So fast that he couldn't see anything. It felt like he was fast as the light.

"Wh-what the heaven?!" Phantom yelled out as his mist form was now stretched out and distorted.

In an instant, Phantom felt himself coming to a stop as he tried to comprehend what just happened. His body was starting to rumble and break down as he now looked for a shadow to hide in. Phantom looked around a big and bright room, that seemed to belong to a mare, with many things casting shadows. Ranging from a make-up brush to the bed, Phantom just couldn't find a shadow.

"Who's in here?" a mare's voice asked as Phantom tried to move.

But he couldn't.

His spiritual body seemed to give out and kept him suspended and stationary in the air.

A pink alicorn walked in, putting both Phantom the alicorn had an odd stare off. Phantom's spirit form buzzed as his eyes blinked time to time. The mare seemed to be in a state of shock before asking a question.

"Why are you doing here?" the pink alicorn asked. "_What_ are you?"

"So-sorry!" Phantom said, trying to move. "I'm just suspended here and-"

As soon as Phantom shifted his body towards the alicorn, his whole form sucked through the mouth and nose of the mare as his misty black body now took control of the mind of the mare.

The pink alicorn wobbled back and forth, blinking a few times as Phantom found himself _inside_ the mare.

"Wait... What?" Phantom asked out loud.

A mare's voice escaped out what Phantom said. Phantom brought his limbs to his mouth, which was now a hoof. Trying to cover his mouth, Phantom looked around for a mirror. A large dresser across the room was one where Phantom bolted to. Phantom saw himself being the pink pony. The mare's blend of yellow, purple, and pink hair matched perfectly with the purple eyes and pink coat.

Phantom stuttered nonsense in the mare's voice as he touched himself in the mare's body.

"I-what-wh-huh?" Phantom stuttered as he examined himself in the mirror.

Phantom made a foolish face as the mare in the mirror did the same.

"Well... _Shit_." Phantom said as he looked around the room.

Phantom closed his eyes in the hope of unpossessing the mare. Phantom's old mist form slowly escaped from the mouth and nose of the pink alicorn, but an odd force snapped him back inside.

He was stuck in a mare's body.

"Ho-how is this possible?" Phantom asked himself.

A voice beside Phantom's mind groaned as it began to speak.

_"Ugh... Where am I?"_

It was the mare that he possessed.

Phantom bit his lip, the mare's lip, as he now realized something. If the mind that the one you possessed was still conscious - you were trapped.

_"Hello? Anyone there?"_ the mare asked inside the mind.

_"Err... Hello."_ Phantom replied in his mind.

_"Wait, were you that **thing** that was in my room?"_ the mare asked.

_"Whoa, whoa, lady... That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"_ Phantom asked.

_"You... You just possessed me."_ the mare replied.

_"Fair point there, lady."_ Phantom said.

He was clearly surprised of how the mare was taking the possession well.

_"Why aren't you... flipping out?"_ Phantom asked as he walked over to the bed and sat.

_"As a princess, I must not get my emotions get a hold of me."_ the mare replied. _"I am Princess Mi Amore de Cadenza! You can just call me Princess Cadence."_

Phantom, in the body of Princess Cadence dragged his hooves down his Princess Cadence face in sheer terror.

_"What's your name?"_ Princess Cadence asked as Phantom started to pace very quickly around the room.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." Phantom muttered as he began to feel sweat.

He took notice that the body he was in was beginning to feel a bit sticky and wet.

"Sweat is it?" Phantom asked out loud as he wiped his hoof on his head.

He looked at the pink hoof with curiosity as Princess Cadence replied.

_"Y-yes."_ Princess Cadence replied in her own mind. _"Can you get out of my body, please?"_

Phantom licked the sweat on his now hoof out of sheer curiosity.

_"What are you doing?"_ Princess Cadence asked as she could see what Phantom was doing with her body.

"Huh, salty." Phantom said as he smacked his lips a little.

"Thi-this is my body you know... Can't you get out?" Princess Cadence asked.

"Princess Cadence, you don't know how much I want to do that too." Phantom replied as he wiped the hoof on himself.

_"And you don't have much manners, do you?"_ Princess Cadence commented.

"And it's pretty amazing how you can hear me." Phantom said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

His head, Princess Cadence's head crooked the side a little as be noticed something.

"Say..." Phantom said as he brought Princess Cadence's hoof to her rear. "You have a nice body."

_"What?"_

"Nice legs too." Phantom said as he brought his hoof all over his body, Princess Cadence's body. "Not bad, not bad for a pony."

_"It's so hard to see myself doing this..."_ Princess Cadence sighed.

"You know, I haven't possessed anything before." Phantom said as his face went into a face of apology. "I'm very sorry princess."

_"No, no need."_ Princess Cadence said, feeling the apology from the spirit that possessed her. _"Anyway, what's your name?"_

"Phantom." he said, stating his name. "What I am is of no importance."

_"Phantom, is there anyway you can escape from my body?"_ Princess Cadence asked.

"I-I don't know." Phantom said, sighing. "My body seemed to break down and find something living - you."

_"Is it just a matter of time before you can escape?"_ Princess Cadence suggested.

"Hmm... Yeah, that may be it!" Phantom said, clapping his hooves together. "That just may be it!"

"Cadence!" a stallion's voice called out. "Are you here?"

_"Wh-who's that?"_ Phantom asked Princess Cadence.

_"My husband."_ Princess Cadence said as a white unicorn with blue eyes entered the room. _"My Shining Armor."_

_"I got to say, he IS shiny."_ Phantom commented as his eyes, Princess Cadence's eyes studied Shining Armor.

"Are you alright?" Shining Armor asked as he saw his wife acting a bit odd.

"What?"

_"No! Don't reply like that!"_ Princess Cadence exclaimed. _"Say, ' I'm fine, my love.' "_

"I-I'm fine, my... love." Phantom managed to say with a weak smile.

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow as Phantom continued to smile a weak smile and started to sweat.

"Oh, I see..." Shining Armor said, bringing a hoof under his wife's chin. "We can do it tonight if that's what you desire, Cadence."

"Al-alright my love..." Phantom said.

_"No! Quit it with 'my love' and what the hell?! Why did you agree?!"_ Princess Cadence exploded.

_"Agree with what?!"_ Phantom asked. _"I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing!"_

As the loud conversation continued inside Princess Cadence's mind, Shining Armor saw that his wife's eye twitched time to time as if she lost her mind. But nonetheless, of what his wife said, he decided to think that she was fine,

"I'm glad you're fine." he said as he pecked a kiss on Princess Cadence's, Phantom's cheek.

Phantom had a very shocked face as Shining Armor departed from the room.

_"What the heaven did I just fucking do?!"_ Phantom asked Princess Cadence.

_"I-I just can't believe it..."_ Princess Cadence muttered.

* * *

**Somewhere in the _Spiritual Realm_...**

"Hey, Xena... What's this?" a ghostly male misty spirit asked as he pointed towards a blinking red light on a screen.

"Hmm, that's a warning, Draven." a female spirit by the name of Xena replied. "Jax, what about you?"

The spirit by the name of Jax replied.

"It was a possession, Xena." Jax replied. "Among the level 10 possessions too."

"Now who would possess something that large on the scale?" Xena asked out loud as her teammates Draven and Jax tried to think of possibilities.

"It may be the Shadow-hood's work." Draven suggested.

"Maybe, but let's get too hasty." Jax said. "Should we go out and try to locate it?" he asked towards Xena.

The trio of spirits were entirely different. Xena was a siren, Draven was a gargoyle, and Jax was a poltergeist. Brought together by the _Shadow Proclamation_, their job was to overwatch a part of the physical world.

Xena nodded.

"Let's go, boys."

* * *

**A/N: **

I just thought of this crazy idea hours ago. And now, a hours later; here we are. Now I would like your honest opinions everypony! :)

I have many other projects such as 'Equestra-Sexuality' as that became pretty 'popular'. That isn't a good word in the moment now that I think about it. (On FimFiction).

And now with the things happening... What will happen next?

Thanks for reading as I try to continue this! :D


End file.
